1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for supporting a video camera or camcorder on a staff and viewing the recorded scene through a single viewfinder mounted adjacent to one eye of the camera operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of small hand holdable video camera/ videotape recorder combinations known as "camcorders" has made it possible to efficiently and inexpensively videotape activities at locations where bulky prior art video equipment couldn't go. A useful description of the state-of-the-art camcorders can be found in the October 1985 edition of HIGH TECHNOLOGY, pages 16-20. Camcorders are generally characterized by self-contained camera optics and camera/recorder electronics in a single small portable unit. Camcorders are constructed primarily for the consumer market and therefore mimic the size and structure of prior art hand-held movie cameras such as the well-known Super-8 camera, as well as conventional video cameras. However, when said cameras are employed for the purpose of recording dynamic events they present certain problems. First of all, it is difficult for the camera operator to move his body with a camera resting on his shoulder. Secondly, it is hard to change camera height when shooting with a shoulder supported unit. Thirdly, it is difficult to move a camera out of the vertical plane smoothly with a prior art hand-held camera. What is needed is a system for efficient use of the eye piece separate from the camera, integrated with a means for easy holding and manipulation of the camcorder itself. It is believed that at least one prior art camcorder has a separable viewfinder, however, there appears to be no relevant teaching or suggestion of efficiently using the separable viewfinder in the context of a system that could be used to cover a typical event.
The prior art also discloses a number of pilot training devices in which electro-optical instrumentation is attached to the pilot's helmet. Note for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,512 entitled HEAD GEAR MOUNTED CATHODE RAY TUBE AND BINOCULAR VIEWING DEVICE. A cathode ray tube is described in that patent as being mounted inside the pilot's head gear, visible through an optical system of lenses and mirrors. A number of other flight simulation devices generally known as "Heads-Up Displays" are described in the text of the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,923,370; 4,398,799 and 4,153,913. Typically such devices display an image to both eyes of the pilot.
The prior art also discloses devices in which television cameras are mounted on the head of the user. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,475 entitled HEAD ATTACHED TELEVISION which describes a system in which a head mounted television camera is used to track items viewed by the user.
Lastly, of some possible relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,979 which discloses an OPTICAL IMAGE INTERPOSING DISPLAY DEVICE for imposing an image via a CRT on a half-silvered mirror.
Insofar as understood none of the prior art describes, teaches or suggests the system of the present invention.